FROM DAWN TO DUST
by Breakmakena
Summary: Sherlock está enamorado de John; John está enamorado de Sherlock, pero será la llegada de una carta a Baker Street la que provocará que finalmente confiesen lo que sienten.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del autor: **Antes de empezar, agradecer a Toñi y Anita por ser mis conejillos de indias y aguantar mis desvaríos (que son muchos); a mi primica por sus aportaciones y, especialmente, a la colaboración de Cris, que tiene una paciencia infinita. También a todos los que empleáis un ratito de vuestro tiempo en leerlo. Muchas gracias.

Este es mi primer fic, así que cualquier crítica (constructiva) es bien recibida. En fin, espero que disfruten tanto de la lectura como yo de su elaboración.

**Disclaimer****: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del excelentísimo Sir Arthur Ignatius Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**CAPITULO 1**

La ciudad de Londres amanecía como cada mañana , el sol encapotado cubierto por una densa capa de nubes negras que no auguraba nada bueno, para los ''tranquilos'' inquilinos del 221B de la calle Baker, Sherlock Holmes y el doctor John Hamish Watson.

Como la mayoría de los días en que no tenían casos, John se levantó a las 7'30 de la mañana para alistarse e ir a pasar consulta, esperando que al volver de una agotadora rutina, su compañero tuviera un caso entre manos, o sino pronto se quedarían sin pared. El ex-capitán se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno antes de enfrentarse, un día más, al mundo. Esperando encontrar a Sherlock en bata y dando vueltas por la sala de estar, grata fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el susodicho se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su queridísimo sofá.

''Vaya, el último caso lo debió de dejar exhausto'' pensó, con una sonrisa en los labios, para a continuación prepararse un té y salir de casa, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al sofá. Para John el día pasó sin ningún tipo de incidente digno de mención.

Por su parte, Sherlock se despertó cerca de la hora de comer debido a que la débil luz que traspasaba la cortina de la ventana le deslumbró. El día anterior terminó con sus casos y la mañana se avecinaba larga y apestosamente aburrida, así que se decidió a arreglarse y tomar un taxi con dirección a Scotland Yard en busca de nuevos entretenimientos.

Cruzó la oficina, ondeando su gabardina con el movimiento rítmico de sus pasos, encontrándose, para sus desgracia e irritación, con la sargento Donovan y su tan característica simpatía. Al final del gran pasillo de mesas se encontraba el despacho de Lestrade, al cual se le podría considerar como amigo de Sherlock, ya que era una de las pocas personas que soportaban sus indiscretas pretensiones inconscientes. Este se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, salvaguardado por dos pilas de carpetas de crímenes a sus flancos, y otra más diminuta delante de él, esperando a su futuro propietario.

-Buenos días, Sherlock, espero que hayas pasado una tranquila noche- dijo con un deje sarcástico, ya que sabía que a Sherlock le exasperaba que su cerebro no trabajara - ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Créeme si te digo que si no lo supieras no habría venido hasta aquí- dijo Sherlock un tanto mosqueado por la cara de felicidad de Lestrade, mientras le entregaba el montón de carpetas diminuto.

Dos falsos suicidios, una estafa al seguro, varias riñas amorosas que acabaron mal, asesinatos mediocres, atracos...nada digno de su privilegiado cerebro, pero estaba tan aburrido que se llevó toda la pila de informes.

Con su rápida y ávida mirada ojeó rápidamente todas y cada una de las carpetas, para devolvérselas mas tarde a Lestrade, con no menos exasperación que cuando las recogió. Aún era temprano, por lo que decidió pasarse por la morgue de Barts a por material para sus experimentos.

Volvió al piso cerca de las seis, después de pasar por una cafetería para tomarse un té, que él consideraba necesario debido a su estado de ánimo. Un par de horas más tarde, el detective abrió la puerta del 221B y se inclinó para recoger el correo. A la vista no encontró nada interesante, salvo una carta que calló del montón que tenía en su pálida mano, sellada con el escudo militar británico, lo que llamó su atención.

-John.

El doctor se encontraba en su sillón leyendo un libro de tapa oscura, a primera vista bastante viejo.

-¿Um? Sherlock, que pronto llegas hoy ¿qué ocurre?- dijo mientras levantaba ligeramente la vista de su lectura para mirar a su compañero de piso.

-Sí, bueno, al parecer los psicópatas se están planteando su vocación; ¿es que ninguno siente pena de mí?- suspiró mientras dejaba su bufanda y gabardina en el perchero- Ha llegado una carta para ti.

-¿Sí?-preguntó, extrañado, a la vez que arrugaba la frente.

-Sí.

Sin esperar a que el doctor cogiera la carta, la depositó en la mesa que usaban, en teoría, como escritorio, ya que con solo un vistazo se podía ver claramente que era un hervidero de artículos de prensa que Sherlock no tenía intención de tirar, dado su poco interés por el orden.

Por su parte, John dejó el libro encima de la mesa de té y se dispuso a abrir el sobre, pensando que se trataría de algo referente a su pensión.

Cuando desplegó el papel y comenzó a leer, se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba.

-Oh...Dios mío...

Cuando acabó de leer su contenido, la dejó encima del tomo de gruesas tapas, para apoyar los codos sobre sus rodillas y apretar el puente de su nariz con ambos dedos.

El detective salía de la cocina cuando se percató del estado de su amigo.

-John, ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo, mientras se sentaba lentamente en su sillón, a la vez que fruncía el ceño, a causa del estado de su compañero.

-Sherlock...- fue lo único que logró decir. Echó un vistazo al detective, y sin saber qué decir o hacer se dirigió al baño para despejar sus ideas mientras se restregaba el agua fresca por su rostro, pálido a causa del contratiempo. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, no ahora que Sherlock había regresado de la "muerte" y todo volvía a ser como antes.

Sherlock se encontraba sentado pacientemente en su sillón afinando su violín, siendo alumbrado únicamente por las calurosas llamas de la chimenea. Algo le decía que esa noche iba a necesitar su Stradivarius más que nunca.

A los diez minutos John salió del baño y se sentó en el asiento que se encontraba frente al de su amigo, juntando sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos.

-Sherlock- le llamó con tono firme. El aludido apartó la vista del instrumento y lo colocó suavemente en el suelo, apoyado en su sillón, para finalmente, prestar atención al médico. No le pasaron inadvertidos los ojos llenos de preocupación del hombre que tenía frente a él, tan diferente del que se encontraba diez minutos antes leyendo ávidamente su libro, y sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago.

-¿Qué ocurre, John?

-...verás...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del autor: **en el anterior capítulo se me olvidó poner esto w ¡perdón!Empecé a elaborar este fic antes del estreno del 1 de enero de la BBC, por lo que tanto los acontecimientos como las explicaciones futuras que tengan algún parecido con la nueva temporada será pura coincidencia (espero estar explicándome bien xDUu). De hecho, me toca esperar hasta el día 7 para poder verlo v_v que dura es la vida de fangirl. Espero q lo disfruten, saludos :).

**Recomendaciones: **lean este capítulo con un par de canciones tristes y ñoñosas para meterse en situación. Yo lo escribí escuchando "The Call" de Regina Spektor.

**Disclaimer****: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del excelentísimo Sir Arthur Ignatius Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**CAPITULO 2**

-¿Qué ocurre, John?  
-... verás...  
El doctor Watson se encontraba frente a Sherlock en cuerpo, pero su mente se hallaba muy lejos de allí, reviviendo la sombra de su muerte. 

…...FLASHBACK...

Una figura triste, solitaria y gris se encontraba caminando bajo la lluvia, protegida por un paraguas azabache de amplias alas que asemejaban la silueta de un murciélago. El terreno, fangoso e irregular, manchaba sus zapatos y el bajo de sus pantalones, dificultándole el llegar hasta su amigo, aquel al que siempre podía acudir, aquel que siempre le estaría esperando, hasta que se volviera a reunir con él. 

Las nubes grises parecían querer acompañarle en aquel mustio día; como cada vez que iba, encontraba la losa decorada con flores blancas, producto de la culpabilidad de un hermano mayor que nunca ejerció como tal. 

Blancas. Siempre blancas. John no podía evitar compararlas con el color de su piel, y pensar, que si esas rosas le hubieran conocido en vida, habrían envidiado su albino cuerpo.

En unos cortos pero decididos pasos, llegó hasta la lápida de mármol negro, con esas letras esculpidas, que rezaban "Sherlock Holmes".

Contempló durante largo rato el fragmento de piedra, sin atreverse a gesticular palabra. No podía, de verdad que no podía. Sentía como se enredaban sus cuerdas vocales impidiéndole hablar. Pero necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía enterrado en su pecho, aquello que nunca se atrevió a declarar en voz alta, ni siquiera en un inaudible susurro. Necesitaba desprenderse de esa carga si quería empezar una nueva vida sin él.

-Hola, Sherlock- comenzó, no muy convencido de cómo debía continuar.

-Han pasado ya dos años…dos años sin ti, que se me han hecho eternos…me atrevería a decir…los peores de mi vida- sintió ese nudo subir por su garganta, haciendo que se le quebrara la voz . Observaba el mármol, como esperando a que le contestara.

-¿Sabes? tengo tantas cosas que decirte, que no sé ni por dónde empezar, aunque claro ¿qué te puedo decir que no sepas ya?- hizo una corta pausa, para respirar un poco, intentando calmarse- te extraño mucho, Sherlock. No tienes ni idea de la falta que nos haces, a todos. Algunas veces, cuando visito a la señora Hudson, no se da cuenta y prepara tres tazas de té, en lugar de dos.

"Cada cierto tiempo quedo con Lestrade, acaba bebiendo más de la cuenta, y no para de repetir que tu no valías como diez de sus hombres, sino como cien…para después no parar de ponerme la grabación que te hizo con su móvil…la sargento Donovan está yendo a terapia desde entonces, y Anderson…bueno…ya no es ni la sombra de lo que era, y eso que antes no era mucho, ni siquiera tú le reconocerías. La culpa le carcome de tal manera que ha dejado Scotland Yard. Ambos están constantemente medicados para no sucumbir a la depresión. Y Mycroft…bueno…ni siquiera se atreve a mirarme a la cara".

El doctor se sorprendió de haber dicho todo aquello de golpe.

-Hace unos meses, conocí a una chica, Mary. Sé que estos temas "triviales, aburridos y tediosos" como tú los llamabas no eran importantes para ti, pero necesito contártelo, amigo. Pensarás que ella es una de mis tantas citas pasajeras, como Sarah o Janet. Pero no, ella...ella es distinta...es especial-no creía lo que estaba a punto de decir, aunque realmente nadie estuviera oyéndole, no podía creerlo-y...-no quería-voy…voy a pedirle que se case conmigo...

Bajó la mirada hasta sus pies, como si le diera vergüenza lo que acababa de decir.

-Necesito olvidarme de ti de una vez, pasar página...empezar una vida nueva, común...como la gente normal, con una esposa normal, una casa normal, un trabajo normal...-una tenue sonrisa irónica y nostálgica se atisbó en sus labios- sé que ahora te estarás riendo de mi, viendo lo bajo que he caído, pero ¿qué otra cosa me queda? Te marchaste, y me dejaste completamente solo. Mary es una buena mujer, maestra, tranquila, paciente, atenta, cariñosa...-su frente se arrugó formando gruesas líneas horizontales y sus ojos se ensombrecieron- nada que ver contigo...ella es cálida como el día; tú eras frio, como la luz que desprende la luna en las noches de invierno, pero...con una sola mirada de tus ojos, sentía todo mi cuerpo reconfortado, y una calidez en mi pecho que nunca antes había sentido...

Decidió cambiar drásticamente de tema, o si no la decisión que tanto tiempo le había llevado tomar se iría al traste.

-Te alegrará saber que al fin tu hermano logró limpiar tu nombre, aunque claro, a ti lo que pensara la gente no te importaba...ni siquiera lo que pensara yo...ni siquiera...lo que yo sintiera...- notó que las lágrimas empezaban a invadir las cuencas de sus ojos, adornados más que nunca con unas muy pronunciadas bolsas.

-¿Por qué Sherlock?-ya no aguantaba y dejó que saliera de él todo lo que tenía dentro, necesitaba explotar, quedarse tranquilo, no dejarse nada dentro-... ¿por qué lo hiciste? De verdad...de verdad he intentado comprenderlo...no eras un fraude, eras un genio ¡un maldito y excéntrico genio egoísta que decidió poner fin a su vida sin importarle lo que nos pasara a los demás!-por sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas de dolor como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

-...no te das cuenta...de cuanto te necesito...y lo idiota que fui...ne...necesité que acabaras con tu vida para saber lo que sentía por ti...todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo...y puede que...tu tampoco lo dedujeras, a fin de cuentas...los sentimientos no eran lo tuyo...-cerró los ojos fuertemente, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro- y no puedo evitar pensar cómo hubiera sido…cómo hubiera sido todo si tú…si tú me…si tú me hubieras correspondido…si hubieras sentido lo mismo por mí…-se mordió los labios para evitar emitir algún sonido lastimero- no…no esperaría que me recibieras con un beso cada vez que volviera de la clínica…o con la cena preparada…ni mucho menos que durmieras conmigo todas las noches…ni se me hubiera ocurrido cambiarte, porque…-un fuerte sollozo salió de su boca, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo-porque tus pequeños gestos…como tu sonrisa o unas de tus miradas cómplices valían más que cualquier gran muestra de cariño de otra persona…¿cómo hubiera sido tomarte de la mano…besar tus arrogantes labios…tu elegante cuello…?cómo hubiera sido…despertarme entre tus brazos, después de pasar toda la noche haciendo el amor…?

Sus manos le empezaron a temblar, tirando el paraguas al césped, que de nada le estaba sirviendo, mientras los brazos caían inertes a cada lado del cuerpo.

-…siempre me quedará la duda…de si tú sentías lo mismo por mí…siempre…aunque, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, nunca te lo habría confesado, porque soy un cobarde…pero…. ¿y si lo hubiera hecho? ¿Y si hubiera ido por encima de los prejuicios y el miedo?... ¿habría podido evitar que te suicidaras...?

El dolor punzante de la rodilla se le extendió por toda la pierna. La tomó entre sus manos y con un gemido hundió las rodillas en el barro.

-Me llevo haciendo esa pregunta todos los días…a veces….he llegado a creer que estás muerto por mi culpa…pero… ¿Qué otra razón queda?...si…Moriarty se voló la tapa de los sesos…si no eras un fraude…aunque quisieras convencerme de lo contrario…

La lluvia empezó a caer con más insistencia y el cielo se cubrió con un manto más oscuro que el anterior. John empezó a arrastrarse sobre el barro hasta quedar justo enfrente de la lápida del detective. Ignorando que su traje negro acabara marrón y que su cuerpo entumecido doliera a causa del helor.

-¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?... ¿por qué lo hiciste?...acaso… ¿¡acaso no confiabas en mí!? ¡YO! ¡Que hubiera dado mi vida por ti todas las veces que hubiera hecho falta sin dudarlo! ¡YO! ¡QUE TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN! ¿¡NO ME VEÍAS DIGNO DE TU PRESENCIA!? ¿¡PARA TI NO ERA MÁS QUE UN MORTAL!?¿¡PARA TI SÓLO ERA UN PARIA MÁS!?¿¡TU MASCOTA!?

Ya no pudo evitarlo, y se agarró a la lápida congelada como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Sin parar de llorar, creyendo que le saldría el corazón por la boca, sintiendo ganas de vomitar.

-¿¡POR QUÉ SHERLOCK HOLMES!? ¿¡POR QUÉ?!¿¡QUÉ HICE PARA QUE MERECIERA QUE ME MATARAS EN VIDA!?

Permaneció por largo rato pegado a la piedra, moviendo únicamente sus hombros a causa del llanto. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, ya había oscurecido y la lluvia no cesaba. Las temperaturas habían descendido de golpe. Desde hace unos días, Londres estaba siendo azotada por una ola de frío siberiana, y a pesar de encontrarse en abril, empezaron a caer algunos copos de nieve.

Ya era tarde y debía volver a casa.

Lentamente se levantó, apoyándose en la losa, sin dejar de mirar las letras grabadas en ella. Cuando se encontraba totalmente erguido, sacó del bolsillo derecho de su gabardina la bufanda azul de su ex compañero. La tomó entre ambas manos, acariciándola suavemente, como si se tratara del objeto más delicado sobra la faz de la tierra. La pasó por detrás del mármol y le hizo un nudo entre sus extremidades, haciendo que la sedosa tela la abrazara.

-Imaginé que…esto te gustaría más que unas flores, que se acabarían marchitando con el paso de los días…como tu cuerpo…

El doctor pasó por última vez la mano sobre la roca, acariciándola con cariño. Unas pocas lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas, hasta caer entre sus pies. Se dio la vuelta, agarró su paraguas, y tras andar unos pocos pasos, se giró para ver una última vez el lugar en el que se encontraba su amigo.

-Adiós…Sherlock…siempre…siempre permanecerás en el sitio más especial de mi corazón…hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar…compañero.

Sin más dilación, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigió hacia la puerta del camposanto, sin voltear una vez más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del autor: ¡**Buenas! Siento la tardanza D: pero entre los exámenes y la tercera temporada…mi inspiración para este fic cayó en picado T_T. En fin, no me enrollo más, espero que disfruten con la lectura ;).

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del excelentísimo Sir Arthur Ignatius Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

John continuaba sentado frente al detective con la carta aún en mano; su rostro se encontraba invadido por la indiferencia más absoluta, como si se hubiera quedado en blanco, pero eran estas, sus manos, las que transmitían la realidad sobre lo que sentía; estaban crispadas con la carta estrujada entre ellas. El doctor permanecía en un estado de calma provocado por el shock, que precedía la tormenta; sus ojos se mantenían fijos en un punto indefinido entre la realidad y la ficción, abiertos a la vida que creía perdida tras el suicidio fingido de Sherlock, y que volvía a truncarse ahora que había vuelto.

El detective también permanecía en la misma posición, firme, sin ninguna muestra de inquietud en el rostro, aunque por dentro se removía como una mariposa intentando escapar, en vano, de la celda de hilos tejidos por un arácnido captor. Su respiración, acompasada, se intuía tras el movimiento de vaivén de su pecho, de no ser por el cual podría confundirse con una estatua labrada en el más fino marfil.

Al cabo de los años, Sherlock había aprendido a "respetar" a Watson; sin embargo, su paciencia tenía un límite, y estaba llegando a él. No pudo evitar analizar el estado de su compañero de piso, por mucho pesar que eso pudiera causarle al doctor.

''Respiración agitada, apreciable por el movimiento de su camisa; piel, de normal rosada, se encuentra pálida y sin vida; ojos vidriosos y acuosos, pupilas dilatadas, anormal si tenemos en cuenta la tenue luz del fuego de la chimenea que incide sobre ellas; tensión acumulada en cuello, mandíbula y hombros'' insuficiente...esa retahíla de datos era insuficiente.

Si, sabía que la carta había marcado un antes y un después en el estado de ánimo de su amigo; que había recibido una pésima noticia que no esperaba recibir. La mano se dirigía una y otra vez a la imaginaria medalla prendida de su cuello y... ¡Oh! Ya lo entendía, a veces se sorprendía de cómo podía pasar por alto cosas tan obvias como esas.

A John no le pasó desapercibida la tenue sonrisa involuntaria que se atisbó en el rostro de Sherlock. Pero que el detective hizo desaparecer en cuanto fue consciente de ella.

-John-esperó durante unos segundos sin recibir respuesta, por lo que se acercó un poco más, extendiendo su brazo derecho hasta alcanzar una de las heladas manos del hombre que se encontraba frente a él, y apretarla con suavidad, intentando reconfortarle-John, mírame- imperó esta vez Sherlock, sin ganas de perder el tiempo.

El detective posó sus aguamarinas sobre los ojos color zafiro del doctor, y por primera vez pudo ver en ellos algo que hasta ese momento había estado oculto a su vista, algo de lo que nunca creyó que llegaría a ser testigo de nuevo. Había miedo.

El valiente soldado que en Afganistán se había interpuesto entre una bala y un compañero sin importarle poner su vida en peligro, el doctor que llegó a sacrificar su vida en multitud de ocasiones por salvar a sus pacientes, el compañero que no le importó saltar por los aires para proteger al detective de un maníaco, el mismo que lloró la muerte fingida de Sherlock, tenía miedo.

Tragó saliva de manera imperceptible, si no hubiera sido por su marcada nuez, antes de pronunciar esa sentencia que marcaría sus vidas a partir de ese momento.

-¿Cuándo te irás?- el gesto del detective seguía estático.

-Me llaman a filas de inmediato- la cara del doctor se contrajo en un gesto de desazón- han bombardeado el campo de refugiados de Karachi…el campamento apenas ha sufrido daños pero…su objetivo era el hospital…no ha quedado ni un solo superviviente. Todos los enfermos, doctores, enfermeras…todos muertos- hizo una pausa, pasándose la mano por la cara y el cabello- hasta que la nueva promoción de médicos militares se gradúe y vuelva a recuperarse en número…tendré que estar allí de manera indefinida.

A Sherlock se le heló la sangre. Si ahora mismo le hubieran pinchado, no habría sangrado. Abrió ligeramente la boca, quedando enmudecido, sin saber que decir ni cómo digerir toda esa información.

-Pero…no comprendo... ¿qué hay de tu baja?

-La mía es una baja menor. No debería volver salvo en casos de extrema necesidad, como esta - dijo agitando la carta en el aire.

-Niégate- dijo el detective de manera seria.

- ¿Qué me niegue? ¿Qué te crees qué es esto? ¿Uno de tus casos en los que puedes decirle a Lestrade si te interesa o no? No puedo oponerme, es el servicio militar, no existe esa opción.

-Puedo hablar con Mycroft, seguro que él puede…

-¡No! ¡No puede! Ni tú ni él, Sherlock! ¡Ya está bien! ¡Ya está bien de controlarme a mí y a mi vida! ¡Es mi deber, hice un juramento!- gritó John, alterado por los nervios.

-¡Y aquí está de vuelta el espíritu del soldado! ¡Todo por y para la patria! - Sherlock se levantó del sillón de manera violenta, y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación agitando los brazos y elevando la voz más de lo normal- ¡Siempre anteponiendo la vida de los demás a la suya propia!

El médico se levantó para ponerse a la misma altura que su compañero de piso.

-¿Acaso no es lo mismo que haces con tus casos? ¡Les das más prioridad a ellos que a tu propia salud!

-No es lo mismo John, no vivo para sino por los casos ¡¿Sabes las posibilidades que hay de que un militar retirado como tú sobreviva en batalla?! ¡Pueden hasta matarte!

-Antes de que empieces con el discurso tradicional contra el ejército británico, permíteme decirte que mi único papel va a ser el de cabeza del equipo médico, no voy a tener que poner mi vida en peligro.

Pero Sherlock siguió hablando, como si no escuchara lo que John le decía- Y sin embargo tu tan amado ejército te rapta sin límite de tiempo. De manera indefinida suena tan... ¡Eso! ¡Indefinido! ¿Qué sería de ti sin mí?

Watson se quedó pasmado ante lo último que Sherlock le había dicho. Alzó las cejas mientras movía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha indignado.

- ¡¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?! Puedo vivir perfectamente sin ti, Sherlock; es más, ya lo he hecho ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, te largaste durante tres años para pasearte por el mundo a tus anchas sin ningún lastre! - el gesto de John se ensombreció recordando la soledad que la marcha de Sherlock le dejó por compañera.

-No te has mirado en el espejo últimamente, supongo- fue la respuesta guasona del detective, el cual no pudo aguantar la sonrisa arrogante que nació en la comisura de sus labios- venga, vamos, ¿vas a dejarme solo por venganza?- puede que sus labios hubieran dejado de sonreír, pero sus ojos seguían igual de risueños que siempre, evitando mostrar la preocupación que en realidad sentía.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡¿Solo?! ¡¿Solo?! Sherlock Holmes pidiendo compañía ¿dónde se ha visto eso?- bramó John, mofándose del detective- ¡¿acaso pude yo evitar que te fueras?! ¡¿Me diste la oportunidad para convencerte de que no te marcharas?!- el volumen de John iba en aumento- ¡no!- negó rotundamente- ¡¿y sabes por qué?! ¡Porque no quisiste contarme nada acerca de tus planes, podías vivir sabiendo que yo te creía muerto, porque para ti no soy más que un juguete!

-Tú no lo entiendes- a Sherlock le exasperó tanto el victimismo del doctor que lo único que pudo hacer fue poner los ojos en blanco y apretar los puños, dejando los nudillos blancos y las palmas rojas.

-Lo que no entiendo es qué hago dándote explicaciones cuando tu ni siquiera me has dado una desde que volviste, porque no significo nada para ti- el dramatismo de Watson iba en aumento.

Sherlock giró sobre sus talones y posó su helada mirada sobre Watson, mientras empezaba a avanzar lentamente hacia él pero sin vacilar. Era poco el espacio físico que separaba a los dos compañeros, y sin embargo, se encontraban muy lejos el uno del otro.

-Bien doctor, así que quiere una explicación. Una explicación- hizo una pausa dramática- quiere saber porque me fui, ¿no es así? ¿Quiere saber por qué fingí mi muerte, porque en estos tres años no he contactado contigo, pudiendo hacer que te sintieras mejor, haciéndote saber que yo seguía existiendo por y para ti? ¿Quieres que te diga que sin ti mi mera existencia no tiene importancia? ¿Que desde que te conocí te convertiste en el pilar fundamental de mi vida, sin el cual moriría? Por la misma razón por la que tu visitabas mi tumba - Sherlock recorrió los cuatro pasos que le separaban de John en paso y medio, tirando la silla que se encontraba en medio, se abalanzó sobre él y cogió su rostro entre sus manos- no hace falta que te responda, porque ya sabes la respuesta.

Watson intentó zafarse del abrazo del detective, pero sus manos férreas le tenían agarrado con pasión. Así Sherlock intentaba que John le mirase directamente a los ojos, y que ojos. Si John no hubiese estado tan cabreado habría podido percatarse del amor que los ojos del detective irradiaban.

John no aguantó sus emociones y comenzó a llorar, no esas lágrimas de dolor, sino lágrimas de felicidad, pues sus labios sonreían sin tapujos; era una sonrisa limpia y franca. No dudó en agarrar las muñecas de Sherlock con suavidad.

* * *

Si…somos malvadas…pero prometo que subiré el siguiente lo antes posible.

En cuanto al tema militroncho, vamos a intentar ser lo más fieles posibles, aunque no sabemos mucho de ello, así que si algún alma caritativa sabe de esto y puedo ayudarnos se lo agradeceríamos enormemente xD.

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 4!


End file.
